


Ein einfaches, ruhiges Leben (A simple, quiet life)

by ikeboo518



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anyways, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous German, I have no idea what I'm doing, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Now this AU has spun out of my control, Other, Paternal Midoriya Izuku, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Tired Midoriya Izuku, What Have I Done, this is going to be very cracky, which is always fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeboo518/pseuds/ikeboo518
Summary: "Ymir Fritz", as she is known, is the only person in history to obtain the Villain Rank of EX. The exact reason as for why is lost to time and Ms. Fritz refuses to comment on it. She is currently in the care of the government of Japan, where she is kept in isolation on a small farm she operates personally as was agreed when she turned herself in a century ago. Although she prefers the country, she's planning a(n unsanctioned by any governmental bodies) move. Oh well. Time to get packing. She's got a boyfriend to move in with and a daughter to meet!
Relationships: Almiria Bauduin/McGillis Fareed, Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	Ein einfaches, ruhiges Leben (A simple, quiet life)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so where to begin here. This sprang from an AU where Izuku, Momo, Mei, and Shinsou were various Gundam Suits (In particular Barbatos, Astaroth, Flauros, and Vual) from G-Tekketsu, but, like, Human-sized. Things slowly grew until it became a monstrosity on which, only hours before I wrote this, I surmised "Anyways I shall never write this monstrosity as I refuse to infect others with its madness". So anyway here's me writing this and infecting others with its madness. Also, to anyone who speaks German: Es tut mir so leid, dass ich deine Sprache wahrscheinlich geschlachtet habe. Danke.

_To you who is reading this, and therefore being a nosey prick:_

_Let me assure you, this is **not** made for you. This is merely a woman's ramblings and recountings of events that I doubt you care for.   
I'm still not sure why I was born. A bastard daughter, born out of wedlock. I lived with my mother, on the farm her family owned in the west. When I turned 4, I first saw it. A large pillar of light, branching out like a tree, surrounded by white sand. It was initially dismissed as a daydream by the adults on the farm, a hallucination at worst. Then, of course, the news came in of the glowing child in China. Then, more children with strange powers were born. You may know it as the days when "Quirks" first appeared. My ability, I found, was the ability to control a certain amount of people, "coordinating" them towards the outcome I wanted.   
Of course, it helped on the farm and continued to be such for 6 years. Then, during a protest that eventually spilled into riots and violence in the streets, our farm was attacked. Scared, I ran and never looked back. I was chased by rioters, growing more and more tired as it went on. Then, I heard it. "WHAT THE FUCK-?!" A crunch, a thud, a splat. A machine, roughly 7 feet tall, glared at me, a mace in its claws. I glared back, trying to intimidate it. The devil-looking thing moved, likely to rejoin its comrades. I turned and went in the opposite direction.  
I managed to leave the countryside, slowly hitchhiking northwards, always practicing with my Quirk in secret. I had grown to be 17 at this time, and I never stayed in one place too long. Sentiments against people with Quirks were at their peak back then, and I will forever admit I was lucky. Unfortunately, ~~or rather the opposite in hindsight~~ , my last stop, a large city I can't remember the name of, was blockaded. It was snowing, food was hard to come by, and I was literally starving. I had been living out in the woods just outside the city limits when I stumbled upon **it**. It was a large, malformed tree that had an opening in its front. I wasn't in clear mind at the time, so I dragged my starving, exhausted, sleepless corpse-like body into the tree. And then I fell downwards. And I fell. And fell. And fell. Maybe I did fall all that time or I had started to go insane, I'm still not sure. However, I do remember the feeling of some... **thing** burrowing itself into my back. I was in endless pain, and then something scratched me in such a way I bled. _

_~~**I smelled burnt ozone**~~._

_It was there ████████ █████ died and "Ymir Fritz" was born. Not long after that, I managed to get north, where I lived in secret. I had ceased aging at this point, having become stuck as my 19-year-old self. The occasional teenager wandered onto my property, probably not expecting someone to be living that far from civilization. Then, the Meta Liberation Army formed. I initially thought nothing about it. Then, some of their members burned down the forest where I had been living. I was unfortunate enough to be caught in the blaze. And my body burned to ash, with the rest of the forest. And then, I reformed. Still 19 biologically. Still with the parasite fused with my spine. But now, I understood. I had changed.  
"Coordinate" was such a useful Quirk back then, and it still is, no doubt, but doesn't " **Titan** " send shivers of terror down your spine? I admit, my abilities were limited at first. Merely the form I first took when the Parasite (I had started calling it "Nidhogg" around this time) originally merged with me and a form I called "Annie" as a joke. You may better know them as the "Founding" and "Female" Shifts. I began to attack various MLA chapters and other such facilities, although the public didn't know this. So, I was someone attacking seemingly attacking random places and people. A "Villain". In response, the government sent Heroes after me. I prefer to not think of the body count. Too depressing. Of course, it was around this time I met the love of my life who I'm moving in with soon. I'm sure I've written how that meeting went somewhere else, so I won't recount it here. Either way, we continued to meet, and soon fell in love with each other. Then, he was made to sleep for nearly two centuries. To say I was pissed would be an understatement. Europe still hasn't fully recovered from my rage, if you're curious. Either way, I hope this letter finds you in good health! Don't try to stop me. It always ends poorly._

**_Regards!  
Ymir Frits_ **

* * *

McGillis Montag massaged his temples. "Of course..." He breathed in and then groaned. "Well, at least she'll be someone else's problem for a bit." He turned to his secretary. "Ein! Would you mind canceling all of my appointments for the next month? I'm finally using all these vacation days I've built up, and I don't want to be disturbed while I spend time with my wife!" After Ein confirmed that he had canceled the appointments, he went off to the side and removed his phone from his pocket, dialing a specific number. One ring. Two rings. The other side picked up. A very weary-sounding voice answered.  
" _McGillis, I say this with all due respect, but what the fuck do you want?_ "  
"A pleasure to speak to you too, Midoriya. I figured I'd inform you of two things. First, I'm not going to be reachable for the entirety of the next month."  
" _Alright then. Thanks, I guess. What's the other thing?_ "  
"Oh yes... _That_. Midoriya, Ymir Fritz left her home and is apparently planning on moving in with you. I figured I'd warn you." McGillis waited. There was silence on the other end. "Well, I'll see you next month. Have a good day."  
Midoriya seemed to snap to attention.  
" _MCGILLIS YOU HORSE'S ASS DON'T JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT AND PLAN ON HANGING UP ON ME WITHOUT-_ " McGillis did, in fact, hang up on him. He smiled what had come to be known as the "McGillis Shit-Eating Chesire Cat Grin (Patent Pending)".  
"... Well! I think that went stupendously. Ein, do you want some coffee? My treat."


End file.
